This invention relates generally to foot wear and more specifically to the improved construction of a shoe which increases its comfort and extends its useful life.
A common problem present in most shoe designs, particularly Loafer-type designs, is that they do not permit the wearer to easily slip the shoe on and off while the wearer is standing. Attempts by a wearer, to put a shoe of a conventional design on while standing often cause the back (counter) and sides of the shoe to break down, making the shoe unattractive and uncomfortable. Further, the wearer's repeated attempts to put the shoe on while standing may cause the shoe leather to stretch so that the shoe no longer fits properly and, also, may destroy the finish of the shoe.
Various prior art designs have been developed with a view toward increasing the durability of a conventional shoe design. However, none of the designs have successfully solved the above-described problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 738,851 which was issued to J. N. Scisum in 1903 describes a shoe attachment which serves as a shoehorn to assist in putting on the shoe as well as a lining and heel pad. While the invention shown in the Scisum Patent does present certain advantages over a conventional shoe design, it is clearly not as convenient as the design of the present invention since the wearer would still have to bend over and grip the back end of the attachment to use it as a shoe horn. Further, use of the device of the Scisum Patent could cause considerable discomfort.
Another prior art shoe design in which durability of the shoe is addressed is the Lassig U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,572 which issued in March of 1916. The invention described in the Lassig patent, incorporates a pocket formed in the rear of one of the shoes of a pair of shoes for retaining a conventional shoehorn while the shoe is being worn. The shoehorn is not part of the shoe itself, and it is contemplated that there would only be one shoehorn for a pair of shoes rather than a shoehorn built into each of the two shoes of a pair. Again, the inconvenience of having to bend over to put the shoe on and possible discomfort makes the Lassig design quite inferior to that of the present invention.
A significant problem that exists with conventional shoe designs when one attempts to put the shoe on while standing is that the tongue, because it is soft and pliable, may become rolled or buckled thus preventing the foot from being placed within the shoe easily. In the prior art, several patents exist which relate to instep guards for safety shoes. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,837 which issued to F. H. Schlecht on Dec. 8, 1959. While an instep guard such as the one shown in the Schlecht Patent would prevent the tongue from buckling, twisting or rolling, the entire concept of the guard would prevent it from being used in connection with a shoe which can easily be slipped on and off while standing. Such instep guards are obviously intended to be used with work boots to protect the foot rather than in combination with a conventional shoe design to aid one in putting the shoe on.
Another problem with conventional shoe designs which prevent them from being slipped on and off the foot while the wearer is standing is that the leather soon can become stretched to the point where the shoe no longer fits properly. A unique elastic gore is incorporated into Applicant's design and, in combination with either elastic laces or an elastic tape in conjunction with a buckle, snap, offset closure or Velcro closure, forms a securing mechanism. This securing mechanism allows expansion of the shoe during entry and removal of the foot and causes the shoe to otherwise be in a recoiled configuration. In the prior art, attempts to eliminate the stretching problem usually have taken the form of laces, and an adjustable strap with a buckle, or, more recently, an adjustable strap using a Velcro type fastener (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,493 and 4,270,285). While these designs do prevent the shoe from becoming stretched they do have the disadvantage of requiring the wearer to bend over to either lace the shoe, buckle the buckle or adjust the Velcro strap to ensure a proper fit. By combining such traditional adjustment mechanisms with the gore and elastic tape or laces, bending to secure the shoe each time it is put on is no longer required. At the same time, the design permits simple periodic adjustments to be made when necessary.
Still another shoe of a conventional design is that the edges of the upper surrounding the foot-receiving opening thereof tend to break down over time, destroying the appearance of the shoe and causing the shoe to become increasingly uncomfortable and unattractive if a wearer repeatedly tries to put the shoe on while standing. Several patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,598, U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,751 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,731, show various ways in which the edges of the upper of a shoe can be re-enforced to prevent them from breaking down. However, none of these patents include, in combination with it a shoehorn type counter, a tongue reinforcement, and a suitable gore or securing mechanism, all of which are necessary in order for the shoe to be easily slipped on and off while the wearer is standing without requiring an inordinate amount of effort or bending by the wearer.